Popculture Boi
Popculture Boiz, rarely known as Popularityboiz, are an uncommon species of spinnyboi. Despite being somewhat common, they are not well known. Appearance Popculture Boiz come in every color and pattern imaginable, meaning no Popculture Boi looks the same. They can wear every item imaginable, but general wear a lei and head flower of any color. They are distinguished from normal boiz by their gleaming, iridescent eyes. Behavior Not much is known about Popculture Boiz, as each one acts completely different to the rest. Some are quiet and introverted, and others are loud and extrovert. Some may be friendly and kind, while others would rip you to shreds if you gave them a weird look. However, they do share some behaviors. Most Popculture Boiz are part of at least one fanbase, and will often drop references to it. In fact, they'll often use their special skills to conjure references to those franchises, like a Popculture Boi who loves Spinnymon summoning a Sharkybean in the real world. Of course, these references are never permanent, and will fade away once the references are not needed anymore, but the longest recording time a Popculture Boi has kept it's reference within the real world is three months. Some Popculture Boiz, usually younger ones though occassionally older ones as well, can compel people to join fandoms they never would have normally via a magical aura. Wanna know why so many clanners have never actually read the books? For most of them, it's because they've been effected by a Popculture Boi. Diet Popculture Boiz eat something quite interesting; references. I'm not joking. They will literately eat references that they've made, and if somebody makes a joke that references a franchise... they can eat those too. Sleep well tonight! Habitat Popculture Boiz are found everywhere that references to pop culture are made, meaning they can be found almost everywhere, even in places like the Phantom Badlands or Aparri's den. History Fitting for such a strange species, the history of the Popculture Boi is quite odd. One day, a few boi was visiting an arcade, and decided he wanted to play one of the arcade cabinets. However, when he went to go insert a gem into the gem slot, his lei ended up getting stuck. He tried to pull away, but ended up snapping the lei and getting several pieces of flowers stuck inside the cabinet. After that, the cabinet was realized to be highly faulty, and put out of order. When an employee went over to get the flowers out of the gem slot, his hand got stuck inside. He managed to pull it out, but ended up scraping off a ton of his own fur. Angered, he shouted at the arcade machine, causing a bit of his saliva to get in too, and left. That boi ended up quitting his job. Turns out the fur, saliva, and lei were the perfect mix to make a new boi, and soon enough the first Popculture Boi was created. It had a variety of fur colors, since it had a lei from one boi and fur and saliva from another, as well as several small samples of DNA from the boiz who had created the cabinet. The boi then crawled out of the arcade machine's gem slot, and ended up adventuring across all of the land. Eventually, the boi got it's hands on an NES and Gameboy, as well as several game cartridges. Being the first Popculture Boi, they ate the cartridge as well as the gaming devices. It turns out one of those games was Kirbean's Adventure, as once they ate that, they gained the ability to bring pop culture references to life. Using their new found powers, they created more Popculture Boiz. And while the original Popculture Boi never had a mate, the boiz it created bred and had many children, and the boi lives on to this day. Trivia *If you're wondering; yes, the original Popculture Boi was in fact aromantic. *A group of Popculture Boiz is a Cartridge. I'm pretty sure you can guess why they're called that. *Please do not eat Popculture Boi meat, as it is completely unedible. Category:Fan-made Category:Uncommon species